The Institutional Career Development (KL2) core proposes an innovative, flexible program to prepare a cadre of experts in clinical and translational (C/T) research to address the lack of optimal management strategies for hundreds of diseases and conditions and for special approaches across the entire population, including special and vulnerable populations of all ages. The KL2 program seeks support for an educational curriculum designed to meet the special needs of emerging, talented investigators across all disciplines. This program is designed to adapt to the individual needs of each scholar and build upon and improve the CTSC's existing highly successful program to address unmet educational and career development needs of clinical research scholars of all professions in the rapidly evolving field of C/T science. Unmet needs will be addressed by educating leaders in multidisciplinary clinical and translational research, introducing clinical research education earlier in the life cycle of scholars from diverse disciplines (nursing, bioinformatics, social work, engineering, pharmacology, psychology, etc.), tailoring programs to the preferences, special interests, research plans, strengths, and weaknesses of each scholar with appropriate modifications, as required, for each discipline, and setting the standards and developing innovative approaches to C/T career development. The program builds on lessons learned from prior experience in operating a highly successful KL2 program, proven strategies from published national studies on mentorship, collaboration with other CTSA Hub KL2 sites, new and innovative programs to re-enforce the strengths of scholars in a broad and deep spectrum of capabilities, and a robust education and career development program that utilizes all resources within the CTSC and synergizes with the TL1 pre-doctoral and postdoctoral programs. The KL2 Career Development program aims to 1) further enrich and expand integrated CTSC-wide innovative and individually tailored KL2 program, 2) prepare the next generation of investigators with the multidisciplinary skills required to lead cutting-edge C/T research and meet the opportunities and challenges of medicine in the 21st Century, and 3) build the multidisciplinary workforce of the future. The highly adaptive KL2 program focuses on addressing the individual gaps in knowledge and skill of each scholar. The current program benefits from a cross-institutional, cross-disciplinary C/T research career development program, which, in turn, derived from the successful introduction of the Roadmap K12 multidisciplinary C/T research program launched in 2004. As the program was re-designed, best practices were kept from earlier iterations, what was learned from scholar feedback was incorporated, available institutional resources carefully considered, and attention paid to desired outcomes (what was accomplished and who was reached), results (short, intermediate and long term), published literature and the overall impact of the entire program.